


Kiss Me Again

by ImmortalRoot



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: “Get down on your knees,” Quinn demanded immediately.Rachel kneeled in front of her obediently.“Hands behind your back.”Rachel put her hands behind her back, looking up at Quinn, beautifully naked.“I want you to suck my dick.”





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenyarosewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyarosewater/gifts).



“Everyone go home!” Quinn yelled. “Except you, Rachel.”

Everyone glared at her before leaving reluctantly. Rachel tried to act normal but failed miserably.

“Hi,” she said with a smirk as Quinn approached her.

“Mmmm, hi.” Quinn kissed her immediately.

Rachel started to pull the end of Quinn’s dress up to her hips, thinking this was a quickie, but Quinn stopped her.

“Not here,” she said, her voice deep and serious.

Quinn led Rachel into her office and locked the door.

She pulled Rachel into an ardent kiss, ramming her up against the glass door. Rachel squeezed her waist- and glided her hands up to the zip of Quinn’s dress.

“Uh uh. Stay there for a second.” Quinn ordered, pushing Rachel’s hand off of the back of her neck.

She watched as Quinn walked to the other side of the room and undressed, her long back arching as she stepped out of her knee-length black dress and underwear. She bit her lips when she saw Quinn put on a large pink strap-on. 

She was mesmerised as Quinn walked towards her, her eyes burning with desire.

“Get down on your knees,” Quinn demanded immediately.

Rachel kneeled in front of her obediently. 

“Hands behind your back.”

Rachel put her hands behind her back, looking up at Quinn, beautifully naked.

“I want you to suck my dick.”

Quinn put the strap-on into Rachel’s mouth, and watched as she started sucking it back and forth. Their eyes locked intensely as Quinn felt the bulb of the strap-on press against her wet clit. She started tugging on Rachel’s ponytail, breathing heavily as she watched Rachel’s lips glide back and forth.

Quinn tugged Rachel’s hair until her ponytail became undone, grabbing the back of her head as she quickened her rhythm, ramming the strap-on into her mouth. Quinn groaned as she felt her lower lips get wetter and her nipples harden. Rachel looked up at her, unblinking, saliva starting to drip from the side of her mouth. Quinn writhed her hips against Rachel’s mouth, hard and fast, until she could feel the electricity engulf her clit. Quinn moaned loudly, arching her back and pulling Rachel’s hair as she came in waves.

Rachel wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up, pulling Quinn into a desperate kiss. Quinn brushed her long fingers against Rachel’s neck as she kissed her, before shoving her onto the armchair behind her. She towered over Rachel, leaning in to caress her neck. Rachel shuddered with pleasure, squeezing Quinn’s breasts. Quinn pulled Rachel’s jacket, shirt and bra off before planting kisses down her torso. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, groaning at the touch of Quinn’s soft plump lips. 

Quinn pulled away suddenly, looking up at her, before she slipped a hand down Rachel’s jeans.

“You’re so wet.” she moaned as she felt Rachel’s wetness drench her fingers. She peeled off Rachel’s pants and soaked underwear, watching as Rachel tried to stifle her overwhelming moans.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Quinn teased as Rachel opened her legs.

“Yes,” Rachel replied quietly, closing her eyes.

“I said, do you want me to fuck you?” Quinn said louder this time, using the tip of the strap- on to tease her clit.

“YES, YES PLEASE FUCK ME,” Rachel yelled, licking her lips as her heart raced.

Quinn wrapped her long, soft fingers around Rachel’s neck as she slowly thrust into her. She breathed heavily as she felt the bulb of the other end of the strap- on pleasure her G spot. She watched as Rachel started struggling to breathe properly.

“I want you to fuck me hard,” Rachel whimpered, her clit gushing with come.

Quinn smiled as she tightened her grip on the sides of Rachel’s neck, staring into her eyes as she rammed into her. Rachel could feel her vagina aching, and writhed to Quinn’s strap -on, dying to come.

“HARDER, HARDER,” she cried, stroking Quinn’s strap on, as it slid back and forth inside of her.

Quinn sped up her rhythm, her body pressing up against Rachel’s, both of their nipples so hard they moaned involuntarily as they touched. She panted as she thrust into Rachel, feeling her end of the strap on get soaked and slippery.

“YES YES YES YES YES YES FUCK YES,” Rachel screamed, arching her back into the chair as her orgasm consumed her whole body.

Quinn slid the strap on out of Rachel slowly, before shuffling into the chair herself. Rachel kneeled before her and stroked her cock. She took it into her mouth, sucking and watching as Quinn grabbed her chin. Quinn grabbed a fistful of Rachel’s hair, closing her eyes as she felt the bulb glide against her soaking clit.

“Sit,” Quinn invited Rachel, as she opened her legs wider, the strap- on erect and ready to fill Rachel.

Rachel straddled Quinn, her hips undulating to her hard dick. Quinn took one of Rachel’s hard nipples into her mouth, biting it gently before sucking it until Rachel moaned her name. She smacked Rachel’s ass as she rode her dick faster.

“Oh fuck me,” Rachel whimpered as she shook with pleasure. Quinn pressed Rachel’s hips harder into her, her swollen clit erupting as she did so.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

She shuffled out of the chair and kneeled in front of Rachel, wrapping her hands around her thighs. Rachel groaned as Quinn lowered her head and licked her clit slowly. She kept licking until she felt Rachel grab the back of her head with her right hand. Then she began sucking her clit, gliding her tongue all over it. 

Rachel gripped the armrest with her left hand, trying not to squirm as Quinn’s tongue weaved through the folds of her vulva. She continued licking her clit until Rachel orgasmed with a deafening scream, her come filling Quinn’s mouth. 

Quinn swallowed before licking her lips.

Rachel pulled Quinn up towards her and kissed her roughly.

“I love you.” She breathed into Quinn’s mouth.

Quinn traced her fingers around Rachel’s lips, running her eyes all over her face. Her heart stopped beating momentarily. She was silent for a few seconds.

“I love you too,” she whispered quietly, before pressing her lips against Rachel’s softly. She ran her hands over her torso as she kissed her, while Rachel’s hands locked onto her hips.

Quinn pulled away, turned and sat on the armchair wrapping her arm around Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel laid her head on Quinn’s chest, tracing shapes onto her torso. 

“Quinn?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s burn this place down to the ground,” Rachel suggested, her dark brown eyes lighting up.

Quinn grinned before pulling Rachel into a deep, long kiss, as she thought of the Everlasting set being engulfed in flames by her girlfriend.


End file.
